The Cost of the Game
by Sugarplumjellygum
Summary: Harry and Ginny's marriage is falling apart at the seams and it is all Ginny's fault.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

oOo

**The Cost of the Game**

**Chapter 1**

"Hello." Said Ginny, smiling as she walked into the house and saw her husband sitting on the couch reading a book

"Hi." Harry said back, looking at his watch

It was 9:47pm, the third time this week that Ginny had come home after 9pm from practice, although, maybe tonight she was out with the team at the pub, same as the night before.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ginny, noticing Harry checking his watch instead of looking at her

"It's nice to see you before 11pm, that's all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked, her voice and temper rising fast

"Nothing. I made pasta, there's some in the kitchen. I put a freshening charm on it so it should be ok to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Ginny replied, not even thanking him for his consideration

Harry just shrugged in reply. Ginny now felt really hurt, he hadn't even looked at her since she walked in the house.

"Are you going to look at me?" she snapped

Harry looked up at his wife whose face was going red from anger; he was expecting an explosion any second now, something he knew he didn't deserve at all.

"You could at least look a little happy to see me!" she spat

"Oh, I'm happy...It just sucks that I don't know who you are anymore. I sometimes wonder if it really is my wife that I'm living with." He said calmly

"What?" asked Ginny, clearly shocked by his words

"You're never around anymore!" Harry shouted, throwing his book on the table and getting to his feet

"Well what do you want me to do?" she asked, equalling his volume

"Leave and bring my wife back to me!" he yelled sarcastically

"Do you want me to leave?" Ginny screamed back

"No, I don't want you to leave!" he said, exasperated "I want to see you more! I want to talk to you, hold your hand, and kiss you! You haven't been home more than two nights in the last three weeks."

"That's crap! I'm home every night!"

"Coming home after 11pm doesn't count!"

"I can't help it that I finish practice late!"

"Oh, don't give me that! We both know full well that you don't have practice until 11 every night!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

Ginny screamed out loud, trying but failing to get her frustration out.

"And what do you mean you don't know me anymore?"

"I mean, we never communicate, and I hardly know what you're doing these days. You haven't attended family dinner in a month and a half!"

"That has nothing to do with communication! And we talk every day!"

"No, we don't. The most I hear is from the paper _'Holyhead Harpies' number one Chaser, Ginny Potter, was spotted out at the local pub with the rest of the team for the second time this week.'_."

That silenced Ginny. She stood there, flabbergasted at what was happening between her and her husband.

"So what are you saying?" she asked quietly

Harry had to breathe deeply to calm himself down so he could answer her, "I'm saying; our marriage is falling apart because we never see each other anymore. We both have busy careers, I get that but I'm not out every night partying it up with my co-workers, falling into bed at 11pm without so much as a 'Hi honey, how was your day?'. I'm home every night, hoping that I'll get to see you before I go to bed. I'm the one wondering if you're ok because I've barely seen you for weeks let alone spoken to you."

"Well, I'm so sorry I have such a demanding career!" Ginny yelled, her temper returning in full force

"I do too! But at least I'm trying to come home every night at a reasonable time so I can be with my wife!" Harry replied

"Do you want me to quit?" Ginny asked

"No, I don't want you to quit. I want you to be home more so I can get to know you again."

Ginny didn't know how to reply so she kept quiet.

"Do you remember when last we were together?"

"Excuse me?" She stuttered before she caught on to what he meant

To Harry's horror Ginny burst out laughing.

"Oh, I get it. This is about sex! Is that all you want me for?"

"NO! Our physical relationship is important but our emotional relationship is more important. And we're lacking in both. It's been four months since either of those took place and I want to be able to talk to you again and be with you. I'm completely devoted to you but I don't feel that devotion being returned."

Before she knew it tears splattered down her face. Not from his anger but from his pain and how true the words were. She'd stopped caring about everything except Quidditch, including Harry. None of it mattered anymore to her as she rose higher and higher in her popularity on and off the team. Her ego had taken over and she had shut everything else out. The realization was overwhelming.

"I'm going to shower." Harry said, he turned and left the lounge

Ginny started sobbing. When she heard the shower start she knew she couldn't stay here anymore, at least not tonight. She had hoped Harry would turn back but he hadn't and hearing the shower told her he wasn't going to let her off that easily. She quickly rushed to their bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag and started packing it. When Harry came out of the bathroom she went in and got her toothbrush.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked when Ginny walked back into their room and put her tooth brush into the duffle bag that was on the bed, filled with clothes, and zipped it up

"I'm leaving. I'm gonna stay at a friend's house tonight."

"No, Ginny...please!" Harry pleaded, running to her as she walked back into the lounge, bag slung over her shoulder

"Don't come looking for me." She said as she stepped out of his reach

"Stop!" Harry shouted as Ginny reached open the door and stepped out onto the porch

It was a cold night, very cold actually. It was the middle of November and she didn't plan on staying outside long. Before Harry could get a hold on her she turned on the spot and apparated.

Harry slammed the door behind him as he stormed in his house. What had he just done? Was this really the end of his marriage? He believed he had every right to be angry with Ginny, it didn't feel like they were married anymore, just two house mates who shared a bed but nothing else. He'd never felt pain like this, so deep it actually felt like his heart was being ripped into two. He couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes as he walked to his bedroom and climbed into the bed that now felt colder than ever before.

oOo

A/N: I was just inspired...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I had to re-upload chapters 1-4, there seemed to be a bit of a problem...sorry people and thanks for your patience.

oOo

**Chapter 2**

Hannah Abbot was startled to her feet when she heard a loud knock on her door. She hoped it was Neville but knew it wouldn't be; he still had another week of studying to do in China. With a sigh Hannah opened the door. Ginny was standing on her doorstep with tears falling down her face.

"I didn't know where else to go." She whispered

"Come in." Hannah said, taking her duffle bag from her hands

Of all the people Ginny could go to, Hannah thought, why did she come to me? Surely Hermione or one of her other female family members would be better suited to deal with her, not that Hannah couldn't, it just surprised her that she'd come to see her.

"I know you probably think I should have gone to someone else, but everyone in my family talks and well, this isn't something I want to get out."

"That's ok; I'll make you some tea." Said Hannah

A few minutes later she came back with two mugs of tea and sat down next to Ginny on the sofa.

"So, you want to tell me what happened?"

Ginny took a sip of tea, wiped her face and then spoke "Harry and I had a massive fight. I think our marriage may be over."

"I'm so sorry." Said Hannah quietly as tears started streaming from Ginny's eyes.

Hannah passed her a box of tissues. She took one and blew her nose. "Thanks."

"What did you fight about?"

"My lack of devotion to him."

"I don't understand."

"He says I spend too much time with the team and I'm never home and we never talk. It's like he doesn't even know who I am anymore, like he's no longer living with his wife."

"Oh, Ginny." Hannah pulled her into a sympathetic hug

Saying it out loud was worse than thinking it.

"Is he right?" asked Hannah

"Yeah, he is." Sniffed Ginny, taking another sip of tea, "We don't talk, we hardly ever see each other, we haven't been intimate in four months, we don't even hug or kiss."

"And this is all because you're busy with Quidditch?"

"Yeah. It's my fault, I know it is. I'm never around anymore. I've let my career take over my life and destroy my marriage and I don't know how to fix it."

"How important is fixing your marriage?"

"More important than anything in the world!"

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then I think you know what you have to do."

Ginny hung her head, Hannah was right and if she was honest with herself she had known for a long time what was going on and how to fix it.

Hannah let Ginny cry in her shoulder until there were no more tears left.

"Can I please stay the night? I don't think I can bear to see the pain in his eyes again, not tonight anyway."

"Yes, of course. I'll go get you a towel. You can shower and take the spare room."

"Thank you, Hannah." Ginny said as she put her empty mug down

"That's ok. I'm sorry, but I have to work tomorrow at 6:30am so I'm going to go to bed. Switch the lights off when you're done."

"Okay." Replied Ginny with a sad smile on her face

Half an hour later Ginny climbed into the double bed in the spare room. She knew what she had to do tomorrow, just doing it was going to be very difficult. It was breaking her heart just thinking about it but it was the only way she was going to be able to fix her marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 3**

Ginny walked into the change rooms and headed for her locker. She had never been this miserable after a day full of Quidditch training in her life. Seen as this was her last practice, she had hoped to have enjoyed it more but she had hated every minute of it and was glad it was over. She and captain, Gwenog Jones were the only ones left in the locker room, everyone else anxious to get home early – it was a Friday after all. After emptying her entire locker, something she only did once a year (when season was over and they weren't coming back to the pitch for another month), she walked to the captains office and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." She heard Gwenog say

She pushed open the door and stepped in, closing it firmly behind her.

"Ah, Ginny. How can I help you?" she asked, flipping through some papers on her desk, she was clearly looking for something

Ginny cleared her throat, she was more nervous than she expected she would be, "I've decided..." Ginny said before Gwenog interrupted her

"I'm looking for the Renewal papers. You know, so you can sign them and renew your contract with us!" she smiled

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. In fact, I just cleared out my locker, I won't be coming back." Ginny didn't meet the captain's eyes, embarrassed by how bluntly she had resigned

Gwenog laughed, "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, it's not." Sighed Ginny

"You're our best Chaser! Season has just started up again, you can't leave." Said Gwenog, quickly getting hysterical

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay." Replied Ginny with a note of finality in her voice

"Why the hell not?" she cried, it was obvious that she seemed to think her team was going to fall apart without Ginny being a part of it

Ginny considered for a moment whether to tell Gwenog about her marriage problems, she'd been playing for the Harpies for three years now and trusted Gwenog not to say anything, but still decided to be vague on the details.

"My marriage is suffering because I'm never home but always at the pitch."

Gwenog just sat in her chair, shocked out of her mind.

"Please have my _resignation_ papers ready on Monday so I can come in and sign them. It's been an honour and pleasure playing for this team and playing alongside you. Thank you very much."

Ginny turned and walked out of Gwenog's office and out of the locker room. She actually felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Quidditch really had been wrecking her life if it felt this good so say good bye to it. It felt like it had taken hours to get to the gates and get out of the enclosure and security that guarded the Holyhead Harpies training pitch before she could apparate home.

A/N: I know Gwenog Jones is supposed to be vain but I thought it would be nice to show how valued and important Ginny was to the Harpies. (JKR said she had a very successful career which means she did well and was valued).


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 4**

Harry came home to an alarming sight: Ginny was standing on a step ladder in their kitchen trying to get a box off the top cupboard.

"Do you want some help?" he asked kindly

"Yes please." She replied, getting down from the ladder and stepping back for him to climb it

He pulled it off with ease and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She muttered

"You're not packing are you?"

"No, I'm not. Well I'm not packing to be moving out if that's what you mean." Ginny replied in a rush as a panic stricken Harry stepped in front of her in the hopes of stopping her from leaving him.

"What you doing then?"

"Fixing our marriage." She said simply as she put the empty box on the table and started packing all her Quidditch clothes, boots, gloves and her quaffle in the box and sealing it with a tap of her wand.

Harry stood there stunned, why was she packing her Quidditch gear away?

"I resigned today." She said, looking Harry straight in the eyes

"Why'd you do that?" he yelped

"Because you are more important to me than Quidditch is and if we going to get this to work again then I'm going to have to make huge sacrifices, and taking myself off the team is one of them."

"You didn't have to do that, Gin." Harry muttered

"I did, there was no way I would have been able to continue playing and not get caught up in the hype again and have my head expand twice it's acceptable size and going out with the team and get drunk every night."

Harry didn't know what to say, he had not wanted Ginny to give up something she loved so much, he'd just wanted her home more often. But he couldn't lie, this was actually making him feel a bit better, he could now see her and talk to her and love her again, if she was willing to do the same.

"When did you decide this?" Harry asked finally

"Last night. I stayed at Hannah's and I realized what I had to do. But I think I've known for a long time that our life was in shambles and I needed to resign."

"I can't believe you did this. You really shouldn't have, you love playing Quidditch."

"Not as much as I love you." Ginny whispered, tears had started to slide down her face

"I'm sorry I made you do this." Harry felt so guilty, this was his fault, and he shouldn't have got so mad

"You didn't make me do this. Don't feel guilty about it. I'm glad I did it, I felt such a massive weight been lifted off my shoulders when I walked off that pitch, I didn't realize how much it had cost me and us, playing the game."

"I...er...I" Harry was at a loss of words

"It's not going to be easy, getting to know each other again. But I swear, I will work my hardest and we will talk and go out and do things together and I will be at every family dinner. I will be here when you get home and if you want, I'll be a step ford wife for you!" Ginny was now shaking and crying so much that she could barely stand.

Harry pulled her into a tight hug which calmed her down immediately, knowing he didn't hate her helped her and she stopped crying. He pulled back and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"I love you Ginny Potter." Harry whispered back before catching her lips in his and kissing her properly for the first time in four months.

**End**

oOo

A/N: I was listening to 'The Only Exception' by Paramore (My favourite song) and 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum when I was proof reading this and I thought in some verses they were both fitting.


End file.
